His Predator
by Rainbor123
Summary: A Leah/Jasper three shot for Ice Moon 14
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight!**

**This is a Thank You to Ice Moon 14, who has review almost all of my stories and chapters! ****_Thank You!_**

**_This takes place before the battle in Eclipse_**

* * *

**J**POV

Bella had compared Alice to a gazelle, and it was an apt comparison. And I loved her. She loved me, but I didn't want a gazelle, and the gazelle didn't want me.

During our time apart from our family members, after I had attacked Bella, we had a long, deep conversation about our feelings. **(1)**

And decided we didn't have any for each other.

And as we waited for the battle I thought of my mate, Leah. If Alice was a gazelle, Leah would be a... panther. Yes, a panther.

Alice leaps from place to place, landing quietly. She is tiny, like a little pixie.

Leah silently glides, she walks in a fluid, purposeful way, seemingly not even touching the floor. She doesn't seem like she won't be a great opponent, but, even when she is human, she has incredible strength, and agility. She is well- built, and muscular, without looking bulky like her Pack Brothers.

I think of the upcoming battle, the newborns will be easily subdued, but that doesn't mean none will get hurt.

And again I thank whatever gods there are, that I ended up with the predator, not the prey.

* * *

**(1) Here is the flashback, I just didn't want to interrupt the story. And I was being sarcastic about the long and deep part.**

"You aren't in love with me." I stated, after we broke apart from our chaste kiss.

"No, I don't suppose I am." She said.

"So who are these feeling for?" I asked, curious. She blushed. _She blushed? _

"Um... JmmBmm." She said, so quick that I couldn't understand her.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I ask, smirking a little.

She unnecessarily cleared her throat.

"Jacob Black." She said. I started laughing. I couldn't help it.

"A mutt? And better yet, the leader mutt!" I ask.

"Yes!" She says indignantly. "And you can't say anything! You future disappeared, and you know what that means! You get one, too!" She says gleefully. "We're in this together. HA!" She says smugly.

"So we're in agreement?" I say.

"Yes, we aren't mates." She says evenly.

* * *

**This going to continue! Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Sorry it took me a bit to update, but I'm a procrastinator by heart.**

_**This takes place during the newborn battle.**_

* * *

**J**POV

The battle was almost finished, we were winning.

Not that I doubted us, I just never thought we would come out unscathed.

The wolves had phased back to their human forms, when I felt panic.

"JACOB!" Leah shouted, and as I whipped my head towards her voice, I saw her block the attack with her form. The newborn had it's arms around her. That _filth _had his_ hands _on my_ Leah._

I saw red.

_'KillKillKillKillKillKill' _I thought, letting my instincts take over, moving at a speed Edward wishes he could achieve towards my Leah. I ripped the newborns hands, then arms, then head off. I got this sadistic thrill of taking revenge for my mate.

After the creature that was hurting my mate was taken care of, I looked around, trying to see other threats. There were three male vampires, three female, and five male shapeshifters.

One of the vampires (The one with blonde hair) started walking forward, but when I dropped into a fighting stance, backed off quickly.

"Carlisle, he doesn't even remember our names, we shouldn't approach him when he is protecting his mate." The lanky one that looked like he spent far to much time in front of a mirror, said.

When the biggest Alpha male shapeshifter took a large step in my direction, I hissed, and bared my teeth, causing the fear in the air to increase. By a lot.

I heard a light, beautiful chuckle come from behind me, and my head automatically snapped in it's direction.

"Cowboy, I need Dr. Fang to fix me. Please let him pass. Or at least Rosalie and Esme." She said with a light smile until a grimace of pain took it's place.

"Of course, Darling. I'm sorry if I startled you with my aggressiveness." I said guiltily. "I just couldn't help it. When I saw you in danger, I..."

"It's OK." She said, looking amused. "It's nice knowing you would protect me like that. Come and get me Dr. Fang, it's not like I can move."

I picked her up immediately, bridal style. She laughed a bit, wrapped her arms around my neck, and kissed me.

**When They Arrive At The House **

I was a wreck. Leah had passed out as I was running home.

Carlisle said it was from the pain, but she wasn't radiating any pain.

"Set her down on your bed." Carlisle demanded. I complied easily, knowing this was going to be a long night. "I'm going to have to re-break her bones, because they set the wrong way. She will wake up after I begin, and will be in a lot of pain."

"OK." I say, preparing myself for her pain.

I hear her bone snap, and the hand holding mine tightens tremendously.

"Ow." Leah says in a deadpan. "Jasper, I think I'm going to break one of our hands- or both." She says calmly.

I hear another bone snap, her body tenses, and I hear my skin crack.

"That's Ok." I say, looking at her, and trying to keep her distracted, "I'm not very breakable, and even if you do break me, you can put me back together again. I'm not Humpty-Dumpty."

She smiles at my half-assed attempt at humor.

"It's OK, Jasper. The attack was my fault, not your's, I jumped in front of Jake, knowing what would happen." She said, speaking so softly even Carlisle wasn't able to hear it.

"I love you, but please don't ever do that again," I plead. "I barley made it through Carlisle fixing you."

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I can't promise not to do it again, It's part of who I am."

"I knew you were going to say that." I said, pouting.

"I love you." She says, trying to make me smile.

And I can't help it, I smile.

She was pushing so much love, joy and adoration at me, I couldn't help but smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**J**POV

"Come on! Just get _over_ it!" Leah said in response to my constant pestering.

"You where injured just over a day ago! You should not be on you feet!" I say animatedly. Leah just sighed.

"Yes, but I have shapeshifter healing. Besides, it was only a few broken bones." She said, trying to wave off my concern.

"No. It was your _whole left side_."

"Same difference." She said without any concern.

"No, it's _really_ not."

"You seem stressed. You should chill; You know, take a chill pill." She said indifferently.

"I don't know what a chill pill is, Leah."

"Good."

* * *

**Soo. I really didn't have anything to write, so I wrote this. It's... Short?**


End file.
